Jack Brisco
|birth_place = Blackwell, Oklahoma |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = |trainer = |debut = 1965 |retired = 1984 }} Freddie Joe Brisco (September 21, 1941 – February 1, 2010), better known as Jack Brisco, was a former American professional wrestler who was popular during the 1970s, and into the 1980s. He performed for various territories of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), becoming a two-time World Heavyweight Champion, and multi-time Tag Team Champion with his brother Gerald Brisco. In the late 1970s, the Brisco Brothers also discovered Terry Bollea, the future wrestling legend best known as Hulk Hogan, who they introduced to Hiro Matsuda for training. In 2008, Jack and Gerald were inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame by John Bradshaw Layfield. Brisco passed away on February 1, 2010, due to complecations from open-heart surgery. He was 68 years old. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Figure four leglock *'Signature moves' **Backslide pin **Belly to back suplex **Sleeper hold **Sunset flip **Superplex Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Lou Thesz Award (2005) **Other honoree (1996) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)]] (time) **[[NWA Florida Tag Team Championship] (10 times) - with Gerry Brisco (8), Ciclon Negro (1), and Jimmy Garvin (1) **NWA Florida Television Championship (3 times) **[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (2 times) - with Gerry Brisco **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (4 times) **[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (5 times) - with Gerry Brisco *'Eastern Sports Association' **ESA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gerry Brisco< *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' (2001) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Gerry Brisco **NWA National Heavyweight Championship ([1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Gerry Brisco *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Gulf Coast' **NWA Gulf Coast Louisiana Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mid-America' **[[Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Memphis version)]] (1 time) *'NWA Tri-State' **NWA Arkansas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Championship ([1 time) **[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)]] (2 times) - with Haystacks Calhoun (1) and Gorgeous George, Jr. (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1974) vs. Dory Funk, Jr. on January 27 **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1972) tied with Fred Curry **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1973) **PWI ranked him # 54 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Gerry Brisco in 2003. *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2005 *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Missouri Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gerry Brisco *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) External links * Jack's WWE.com Profile * Jack Brisco profile on CAGEMATCH * Jack Brisco profile on Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Wrestling executives Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid-America alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame Category:1941 births Category:1965 debuts Category:1984 retirements Category:2010 deaths Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:Brisco family Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions